worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
T-80U
The T-80U is a Soviet Heavy Tank developed for the Soviet Ground Forces in 1976. It was the first production tank to be equipped with a gas turbine engine and advanced target tracking systems. The T-80U is produced in a factory in Omsk, Russia, and other states of the Soviet Union. Description The T-80U is the Soviet Union's strongest and most advanced Tank in their arsenal. It was a large threat to other units in the field, including infantry without cover. Its Main Weapon is a cannon which is a 125mm Smooth Bore that fires standard anti-tank Rounds as well as High Explosive Anti-Tank Rounds, which can destroy light vehicles and punch holes into other heavy tanks easily. The T-80U incorporates composite armor as well as ERA on the front glacis plate as well as the turret, on which it has two armored pieces covered with a number of aligned bricks. Due to this, the T-80 is capable of taking repeated shots from tank cannons and small arms fire; but less effective but more than capable of taking fire against heavy tank cannons and Hellfire missiles.It's Secondary armament is a 12.7mm NSVT Anti-Aircraft Machine Gun, which is lethal against infantry and aircraft. The only tank capable of taking a T-80 down is it's counterpart, the M1A1 Abrams, Anti-Tank infantry, and Heavy Choppers. In-Game Info The T-80U is no doubt a strong Heavy Tank that can take out other tanks with ease. That goes the same for uncovered infantry,as it will take only a few rounds from it's cannon to kill a squad, or the T-80 could just roll over them. As with it's other Heavy Tank counterparts, the T-80 is very good for assaulting and defending command points. Given a chance, it can also take out helicopters with it's Machine gun. But it's slow speed is still a disadvantage. The T-80 is also fairly good in urban areas, but as much as possible, it should fight in wide areas, given it's long range. But it needs other units to spot targets for it's cannon, because the T-80 only has a Medium sight range. For added protection and versatility, it should also be supported by Medium or Heavy AA units whenever possible. Unit Statistics and capabilities Special Abilities: Offensive:HEAT Round-30 Second Recharge Loads up a High Explosive Anti-Tank Round that's powerful against light tanks and vehicles, as well as heavy tanks; given that it hits the rear Defensive:Smoke Screen-45 Second Recharge Fires Smoke grenades that hide the vehicle from the view of enemy units. T-80U Field Characteristics: *''Available only to the Armor Role'' *'Firepower': High Overall -Armor: High -Support: High -Infantry: Medium -Air: Low *'Cost': 1200 Reinforcement Points *'Hit Points': 1837 *'Speed': Slow *'Armor': Heavy *'Weapon Range': Primary-Long,Secondary-Short *'Line Of Sight': Medium History A large number of T-80Us were seen at the Seattle Docking Area, together with ZSU-23-4 Shilkas Medium AA. A Scout Chopper was sent to recon the area, where it found these vehicles, but it was shot down before it could escape. The Soviet Union was probably still making preparations for the T-80Us on the Docking Area. They were also seen trying to reclaim Pine Valley from the US combatants. A group was also seen trying to overrun Parker's position at the path towards Cascade Falls. They were also trying to retake Cascade Falls, but ended up in the blast radius of a Tactical Nuclear Missile. A number of T-80Us have also been seen at France in the European Theater. The French Riviera was occupied by a large number of T-80Us. These tanks also served as the last line of defense for the Soviets in Seattle. Before the invasion of the United States, The T-80Us were used in the Soviet Assault of western Europe, mostly countries part of NATO. The tanks assaulted the Berlin Wall to gain access to Germany. A T-80U was also seen being airdropped from a cargo plane that dropped into a building and provided firepower for the Spetsnaz group that was trapped there. Category:Vehicles Category:Armored Fighting Vehicles